Psycho surgery
Psycho Surgery Common Term describing chemical, physical and Psionic methods to alter, change or replace memories, habits, behaviors and personality traits of a person. Great psychiatric and medical advances have been made especially with the Saresii and the Shaill sharing their enormous expertise in this field. Modern Psycho Surgeons can completely remove a persons ego center, memories and associated habits and traits and replace them with anything else. Promoters of this medical field of science and treatment laud it as the most beneficial development of society, as any criminal can be turned into a philanthropist. Victims can be made forget their ordeals, psychological scars can be healed. They say prisons are not needed by simply changing the offenders personality and all impulses and all motivations are removed that led to the crime in the first place. Opponents say that it is worst crime to mess with someones personality and change things around to the ethic and moral opinions of another individual or group. Union Law strictly regulates Psycho Surgery and anyone performing it without consent of the person and without all the control measures in place commits a Class A Felony. Psycho Surgeons must be licensed and registered. Union Felony Offenders have the choice between Psycho Surgery and Death Penalty and over 90 percent of all Convicts chose Death. Individuals who undergo Psycho Surgery must see three individual Psycho Analysts and have a reason all three Psycho Analysts confirm as valid. The Psycho Surgery procedure is marked in the CITI. Individuals who had Psycho Surgery done are banned from Careers in Federal Police, Union Fleet, Union Army and Union Marine Corps. Despite all the Controls there are of course those who perform PS without license or permit and there are Secret Organizations who use it as a tool, such as TSI, Gray Cats and if rumors are correct also SII Security. Psycho Surgery can also be used to enhance Psionic and psychic abilities. From simple abilities such as playing an Instrument, Concentration to such complex abilities as Genius Level Intellect and Psionic Powers. (Raising IQ is the most complex and most likely to fail procedure as it often turns the individual insane. Some Parents,e specially from rich families often seek the aid of illegal Psycho Surgeons to adjust the psyche and the personality of their offspring pre natal or post natal. This is also risky as the School Entry Exam has a very high chance of discovering any such alterations. The Saresii have Psych Hospitals that are far advanced and provide such services occasionally to Non Saresii. Terra has a very long history of attempts and experiments using crude forms of Psycho Surgery: Psychosurgery, also called neurosurgery for mental disorder (NMD), is the neurosurgical treatment of mental disorder.[1] Psychosurgery has always been a controversial medical field.[1] The modern history of psychosurgery begins in the 1880s under the Swiss psychiatrist Gottlieb Burckhardt.[2][3] The first significant foray into psychosurgery in the twentieth century was conducted by the Portuguese neurologist Egas Moniz. During the mid-1930s he developed the operation known as leucotomy. The practice was enthusiastically taken up in America by the neuropsychiatrist Walter Freeman and the neurosurgeon James W. Watts who devised what became the standard prefrontal procedure and named their operative technique lobotomy.[4] After World War II, Freeman broke with Watts and introduced a modification of the procedure which he termed transorbital lobotomy. This simplified procedure where an ice-pick or similar instrument entered the brain through the eye socket dispensed with the need for a neurosurgeon and became subject to widespread use in America.[1] In spite of the award of the Nobel prize to Moniz in 1949 the lobotomy was largely discredited and replaced by chlorpromazine in the 1950s. Other forms of psychosurgery, although used on a much smaller scale, survived. Some countries have abandoned psychosurgery altogether; in others, for example the US and the UK, it is regulated and only used in a few centres on small numbers of people with depression or obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) who have already undergone years of treatment.[5] In some other countries it is used in the treatment of schizophrenia and addiction.[6] Psychosurgery is a collaboration between psychiatrists and neurosurgeons. During the operation, which is carried out under a general anaesthetic and using stereotactic methods, a small piece of brain is destroyed or removed. The most common types of psychosurgery in current or recent use are capsulotomy, cingulotomy, subcaudate tractotomy and limbic leucotomy. Lesions are made by radiation, thermo-coagulation, freezing or cutting.[1] About a third of patients show significant improvement in their symptoms after operation.[1] Advances in surgical technique have greatly reduced the incidence of death and serious damage from psychosurgery; the remaining risks include seizures, incontinence, decreased drive and initiative, weight gain, and cognitive and affective problems.[1] Currently, interest in the neurosurgical treatment of mental illness is shifting from ablative psychosurgery (where the aim is to destroy brain tissue) to deep brain stimulation (DBS) where the aim is to stimulate areas of the brain with implanted electrodes Category:Science Category:Medical Science